No fue un piropo más
by Sakhory
Summary: Y Tomasz está seguro que no está enamorado, pero tampoco puede negar que no haya interés de por medio. ¡Si incluso sacrifica la monotonía de su vida con tal de darle una oportunidad a la felicidad! Aunque la felicidad llegue en forma de un tipo raro y tatuado. AU. 2P!Polonia/2P!Lituania. Yaoi. One-shot.


*Aparece de abajo de una piedra* Largo tiempo sin darle al "New Story" :c pero ahora que estoy acá, nadie me quita lo bailado è_e.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia me pertenece, ni los 2P!.

 **Advertencias:** Human AU. 2P!, Vocabulario grosero, uso de nombres humanos ("Marius" para 2P!Lituania y "Tomasz" para 2P!Polonia).

 **Dedicatoria:** Regalo de cumpleaños muuuy (demasiado) atrasado para Neam (Del cumpleaños de 2015, cabe aclarar. Al menos no me pasé de año). La otra parte de tu regalo quedó en un hiatus muy feo, pero lo compenso con esto, aunque ya sabés muy bien de qué trata *guiño guiño*.

Y muchas gracias al post de Tumblr que originó todo esto, sea quien sea el autor.

¡A leer!

* * *

Tomasz respiró hondo, intentando hacer oídos sordos a los gritos de los niños, los cuáles él nunca dejaría de definir como "pequeños bastardos insoportables del demonio". ¿Bendiciones de Dios? ¡Ja! ¡Ya les gustaría, pobres insensatos!

Los mocosos malcriados corrían por ahí, y otros berreaban a sus padres porque se querían ir. Porque era muy aburrido estar ahí.

Y obviamente, Tomasz los entendía perfectamente, como niño que fue una vez. De hecho, los enanos no tenían ninguna culpa. Todo era responsabilidad de los padres que los llevaban a un increíblemente aburrido museo de arte como lo era la " _Galería Nacional de Arte Zach_ _ę_ _ta_ ". Aburrido para los que no se interesaban en lo más mínimo por el culturalmente rico arte de Polonia, y los niños eran probablemente uno de los sectores de la población a los que menos les interesaba esto. Le ardió la sangre: ni siquiera varios de los progenitores que había por allí dando vueltas entenderían en lo más mínimo lo que aquellos artistas querían plasmar en sus cuadros. Pero hacer su escenita mental de siempre sobre "esos turistas malnacidos que no entienden el arte de mi gran nación" no iba a quitarle las horas que le quedaban de trabajo, ni cambiar en algo su rutina. Ni siquiera los escasos jóvenes que se presentaban le llamaban demasiado la atención. A veces había un estudiante de arte perdido _snobeando_ por ahí frente a otros de su calaña, o incluso otros ejemplares que pensaban " _Wow, si el nombre comienza con 'Z', seguramente este lugar es de renombre. ¡Me sacaré una foto para postearla en Instagram y luego compartirla en Facebook!_ ". Otro día más en el cuál Tomasz perdía (poco a poco) la fé en la humanidad. Y el hecho de quedarse ahí parado, quejándose inútilmente de los niños, adolescentes y adultos, era lo que más le decepcionaba. Él mismo. Por eso, cuando vio deambular al tipo con cabello castaño más largo de lo que un nombre solía traerlo, y vestido como un _emo_ cualquiera, no prestó especialmente atención. Bueno, el tatuaje de dos alas de ángel en los omóplatos que aquella camiseta sin mangas dejaba entrever sí lo hizo, pero fue por pura razón estética y artística.

Le habían dicho en el museo que prestara especial atención a las personas "sospechosas", pero la experiencia y el sentido común le indicaban que a veces los que llevaban pintas más raras, eran los más pacíficos y con modales más aceptados socialmente. No era de los que se dejaban guiar por estereotipos.

Dejó al gótico-emo-vampiro hacer lo suyo, y fue hasta el final del pasillo, donde había un niño pelirrojo y pecoso, señalando un cuadro y gritando a los cuatro vientos a sus acompañantes (un rubio tatuado y un tipo alto con pinta de mafioso) que _el cuadro se parecía a su hermano inglés_. Así que de dirigió a imponer un poco de respeto frente a la criatura y sus acompañantes.

.

Marius se hizo una coleta. Tener el pelo largo molestaba bastante: ahora entendía muy bien a la mayoría de las mujeres. Podía observar mejor (y sin que le diera tanto calor en la nuca) las obras de arte.

Por un segundo, se sintió observado, y miró hacia atrás. Sólo vio a un rubio con uniforme azul oscuro (probablemente, el guardia de seguridad) caminar hacia el final del pasillo. Bueno, la policía no le sacaba el ojo de encima... _otra vez_. Ya estaba acostumbrado. ¡Su vandalismo era inocente, carajo!

Permaneció observando una pintura de un paisaje, hecha por un tal _Gerson_ (al cuál no conocía ni de nombre), pero se dio cuenta que esos estilos clásicos no eran lo suyo. ¡A él le gustaba el arte de vanguardia!

Bostezó, y se miró las uñas, aburrido. Entonces recordó el nuevo tatuaje que se hizo en el hombro. Todavía no se lo había mostrado a nadie. Era pequeño, pero si se tomaba una foto con la cámara frontal de su teléfono, quedaría bastante bueno. Sonrió, no era de tomarse demasiadas fotos a sí mismo, pero haría una excepción. ¡Nueva foto de perfil para todas las redes sociales, allá vamos!

.

Tomasz volvió a donde estaba antes. El _emo_ de antes estaba sacándose una _selfie_. Rodó los ojos ante tal estupidez. Incluso estaba tentado de reprenderlo, pero no tenía razones para hacerlo. El museo no tenía ninguna regla contra las fotos, siempre y cuando éstas se hicieran sin _flash_.

Podría haberlo dejado en paz con su fotito. Podría haberlo hecho, sí, pero Tomasz no lo hizo. No sabía por qué, pero permaneció observándolo mientras buscaba un buen ángulo para la cámara.

A pesar de las pintas que traía, su color de piel lucía bastante saludable. (Muy contrario a Tomasz, al cual el sueldo se le iba volando entre pañuelos descartables y antigripales).

El polaco lo observaba embobado. " _Santa Mierda, qué bueno que está_ ". El castaño mostraba una interesante expresión de concentración, y sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en la imagen de la pantalla. Tenía una sonrisa muy leve, lo suficiente para no parecer antipático, pero evitando rozar la simpatía total. Parecía estar en forma, al menos en sus brazos se notaba, y su torso estaba cubierto por esa camiseta negra que rezaba en letras rojas " _Fuck the Police_ ".

Permaneció un buen rato observándolo a una distancia de dos metros, hasta que reaccionó, sin poder evitar una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

.

Marius sobresaltó y tiró su móvil al suelo cuando escuchó la voz del otro, hablándole en un inglés con acento eslavo.

—Por favor, no fotografíes a las obras de arte.

El lituano lo fulminó con la mirada, listo para protestar (porque había visto a otros tipos haciendo lo mismo), pero no pudo. Intentó dirigir su mejor cara de póker, pero tampoco pudo. Como último recurso, enseñó el dedo medio (porque, por más polaco que fuera el tipo, esa seña era prácticamente universal).

Para el polaco, todo eso había comenzado sólo parar hacer rabiar un poco al punk/emo/gótico, pero ahora estaba gritando internamente: "¡Madre Santa, está más bueno de lo que pensé en un principio! ¡Mejor que beber vodka un sábado a la noche!".

Marius estaba intimidado ante el otro. Normalmente, no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de discrepar contra el sistema, aunque éste fuera extranjero, pero ese guardia tenía un extraño atractivo (y las ojeras lo intimidaban un poco). Así que, por una vez, adoptó una actitud relativamente sumisa.

—Sólo era una _selfie_. Lo siento—masculló, metiéndose el celular en el bolsillo trasero, con cierta torpeza impropia de él—Además, sólo me estaba fotografiando a mí mismo, no a las obras de arte.

Tomasz lo observó unos instantes. Se le había ocurrido _el_ piropo de su miserable vida.

Se le acercó al visitante, que era unos centímetros más bajo, y prácticamente susurrando le dijo:

—Lo sé.

.

Tomasz no supo en qué situación dejó al castaño, porque apenas dijo eso, le guiñó uno de sus ojos rojizos con picardía y dio media vuelta para irse caminando tranquilamente.

Fue lo más trillado y atrevido que hizo (al menos en plan "romántico"), así que no se tenía demasiada fe. Seguramente el joven estaría riéndose (o se encontraba asqueado) mientras lo _twiteaba_.

Pero, ¿a él que le importaba? No lo conocía, y nunca más lo vería en su vida. Al día siguiente seguirían cada uno con lo suyo, ambos lo olvidarían (Bueno, Tomasz probablemente no, pero haría el esfuerzo).

Y le costaba quitarse esos tatuajes de la cabeza.

.

Por otro lado, al joven universitario Marius no se le había pasado por la cabeza ni el contárselo a su mejor amigo letón.

Se había quedado parado, extremadamente rojo y con la boca semi abierta.

Había recibido piropos varias veces a lo largo de su vida, sobretodo de mujeres. Siempre pasaba de largo o reía burlonamente. Pero ésta vez pareció ser... especial. Le hizo sentirse así. Jamás lo compararon con una obra de arte, y eso le hacía sentir muy extraño.

Lo único que cruzaba su cabeza era un " _Oh, no. Es guapo_ ".

.

Tomasz guardó su uniforme en la mochila, cambiándose a su ropa de calle: una playera blanca con jeans oscuros; nada especial.

Ya estaba oscureciendo. El museo cerraba sus puertas a las 20:00, y al ser verano habían más horas de luz. Agradecía esa época del año, ya que no caía enfermo con tanta facilidad... aunque luego su pálida piel lamentaba las quemaduras ocasionadas por el sol. Como sea, siempre era mejor eso a lamentarse el no tener a nadie que lo abrazara. Y su amiga ucraniana alcoholizada no contaba.

Caminó hacia la calle, sin prisas, y escuchó una voz masculina que gritaba " _¡Hey, you!_ ". Ignoró esto, porque, ¿quién podría estar refiriéndose a él?

Así que el polaco siguió sin detenerse, pero entonces alguien le tocó con un poco de brusquedad el hombro.

Se volvió sin decir nada, aunque dio un paso atrás al ver que el responsable de eso era el chico tatuado al cuál había piropeado rato atrás.

—¿P-puedo ayudarte en algo? —tartamudeó en inglés, y acto seguido carraspeó. Se había mostrado demasiado nervioso. Pero es que lo había sorprendido.

Marius tomó aire. Se había quedado bastante perseguido el resto de su visita en el museo, y quiso esperar al otro afuera. Una apuesta arriesgada, porque bien el rubio podría haberse quedado toda la noche trabajando.

—No. Bueno, sí. ¿¡Por qué me dijiste eso!?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Lo... el... tú sabes!

—Oh. Eso.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló. El lituano lo fulminaba con la mirada, mientras que Tomasz pensaba que el otro tenía unos ojos realmente preciosos. Parecían caramelo líquido. Lo cual, aparte de deleitarle la vista, le recordaba que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Y el sonoro gruñido de su estómago lo enfatizó, por si lo anterior no había sido recordatorio suficiente.

—Bueno... —continuó el polaco, que se estaba hartando un poco de hablar inglés, ya que no le gustaba—Como habrás escuchado, necesito comer. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu visita. Diviértete en Varsovia.

—Espera—exigió—No respondiste a mi pregunta.

—¿Cuál era? No puedo pensar si tengo hambre, mis disculpas.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—¿Acaso tiene que haber una razón?

—No. Tienes razón. No tiene por qué haberla—murmuró Marius, desviando la mirada hacia un costado.

Tomasz lo observó cuidadosamente unos segundos. Sabía que ése sería un momento crucial. Y todo se reducía a dos opciones.

Una, no disipaba sus dudas, se despedía de forma medianamente amable, y continuaba su camino, para luego olvidarse del chico que conoció aleatoriamente en el trabajo.

O la segunda, admitía que en serio le parecía hermoso, y complicaba su existencia para siempre.

Demasiado arriesgado. Escuchó la voz de la ucraniana borracha con la cuál compartía piso " _¡Tomasz, el que no arriesga no gana!_ ", y por una vez, obedeció a la maldita frase cliché en su vida.

.

—En realidad sí hay una razón—dijo el rubio, con la voz un poco más ronca de lo habitual—Y es que lo decía en serio.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó, un poco aturdido.

—Eso. Me pareces lindo.

El lituano tragó saliva, e hizo una mueca extraña que el otro no supo interpretar bien.

—Esto... —comenzó el polaco, pero se interrumpió al ver que el otro sonreía burlonamente.

—¿Sólo "lindo"?—espeta Marius. A Tomasz le gustó mucho esa sonrisa. Y ahora no le parecía que fuera simplemente "lindo".

—Hasta que demuestres lo contrario—soltó. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. Si se acercaba un poco más al de ojos dorados, estaría rozándolo.

Al lituano le gustaba esa atmósfera casi eléctrica que los envolvía. Se lamentaría por un buen tiempo si dejaba escapar el momento. ¡Pensar que su simple ida al museo iba a terminar así!

" _¿Dónde estaban estos guardias de seguridad cuando tenía 17 y sólo quería echar un polvo?_ " se preguntó.

Pero por más alocada que hubiera sido su vida antes, ahora estaba en sus 23, y quería dejar claro que si el otro se lo quería llevar a un apartamento, motel, o callejón oscuro, iba a tener que hacer más que piropearlo apropiadamente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el castaño.

—Tomasz.

—Me gusta—el lituano rozó con disimulo los dedos del otro—¿Eres de aquí?

El rubio dio una respuesta afirmativa, y quiso acercarse un poco más al más bajo. Éste dio elegantemente un pequeño paso atrás.

—Eso es bueno. Yo soy nuevo en la ciudad—mintió. Llevaba ya unos meses ahí, lo que no era precisamente "nuevo"—Sería genial si me dieras un tour por aquí~.

Tomasz sospechó del otro. Se estaba haciendo desear, aunque ahora pretendía que le hiciera favores. ¡Así que de eso iba! Podría encontrarlo atractivo, pero no se dejaba manipular, por más que pareciera tan irresistible.

—Yo no le doy "tours" a nadie—aseguró el polaco—Al menos no que sean gratis.

El lituano alzó una ceja. Qué atrevimiento. Pensar que habría jurado que su estrategia le estaba saliendo bien.

Y eso que no estaba precisamente sobrado de dinero. Pero había algo que podía hacer. No perdería demasiado.

—Te propongo un trato—ofreció Marius—¿Tienes hambre, no es así?

—No puedo mentirte—se rindió el polaco—¿Qué propones?

—Si te invito a cenar, ¿me das una vuelta por la ciudad mañana?

—Pasado. Mañana es jueves y debo trabajar.

—Bien—sonrió. Pero su gesto se esfumó cuando Tomasz colocó el rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

—Para tu información, chico al cuál no le conozco el nombre... —susurró, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—No me vendo por una simple pizza. Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más con lo que me vayas a invitar a comer.

Marius sonrió, nervioso. Y se tocó inconscientemente el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, donde guardaba un montón de billetes arrugados.

Sus compañeros de apartamento lo matarían por no ayudarles a pagar los gastos comunes aquél mes.

.

Tomasz intentó comerse su pasta lo más elegantemente posible. Si bien estando solo en su casa no importaba lo que hacía, ahora estaba acompañado, y encima de un tipo con el cuál no le importaría "dar el siguiente paso".

Negaba que el amor a primera vista existiera, y a pesar de tener a Marius enfrente lo seguiría haciendo. Más bien lo cambiaría a "interés a primera vista".

Y vaya que había captado su interés. Se había enterado de que él venía de Lituania y que hacía unos meses estudiaba allí (Lo cual desmintió lo de que "era nuevo" y que "no sabía hablar polaco" -y sabía relativamente bien-). Tomasz decidió andar con cuidado, porque al parecer su acompañante tenía una lengua afilada, ni se cortaba a la hora de mentir. Pero ya le empezaba a pillar el truco al otro, porque cuando mentía ponía una sonrisa más bien macabra, o una expresión extremadamente seria para la situación.

También se enteró de que compartía apartamento con otros dos chicos, de Letonia y Estonia. Se encontró rápidamente fantaseando con presentárselos a su compañera ucraniana.

" _Y si ya estás haciendo planes que incluyen personas ajenas al otro, ¿acaso no estás cayendo demasiado, Tomasz?_ " se decía, cada vez que se sorprendía a sí mismo fantaseando con algo tan cotidiano pero a la vez tan propio de personas que se conocen desde hace años.

Por su parte, Marius estaba nervioso. Comenzaba a asimilar las consecuencias de la cosa en la cual se había metido. ¿Qué iba a hacer una vez que terminaran de comer, además de pagar? Ni siquiera le había pedido su número de teléfono. No lo llevaría a su apartamento ni loco, y tampoco estaba seguro de si realmente quería revolcarse con él o algo parecido. ¡Si el otro hubiera sido un poco más fácil de convencer con la maldita estupidez del tour, ya lo tendría debajo suyo en una cama de hotel barato!

Ahora le empezaba a entrar la indecisión, y estaba seguro de que el otro se habría dado cuenta de sus nervios. Esa no era la imagen que quería dar. Dios, ¿a dónde se habían ido sus aires seductores? ¡Los necesitaba!

El camarero del restaurante italiano observaba desde lejos la escena. Suspiró. Uno mirando al otro con desconfianza, y el otro empezando a entrar en pánico progresivamente. Sus instintos casamenteros le decían que eso no terminaría bien. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Mientras le pagaran por sus servicios...

.

Tomasz y Marius salieron en silencio del restaurante. El segundo fue el primero en romper tal ambiente.

—Escucha... —comenzó, cruzándose de brazos porque había comenzado a refrescar un poco a pesar de la estación—Sé que te pedí que me dieras un recorrido por aquí mañana. Pero cambié de opinión.

—Si quieres algo más, te costará más comida—bromeó el rubio.

—No me refiero a eso. Mira, es más fácil si olvidamos lo de hoy. Lo dejaré como un despilfarro de dinero.

—¿En serio?

El lituano observó al más alto, inspeccionando su reacción. Parecía realmente decepcionado. Y es que Tomasz no creyó que le afectaría tanto. Podría alegrarse de la comida gratis (¡Eh, a veces suceden cosas buenas!), o mínimo pagarle su parte; pero por alguna razón (Véase: Marius), tenía pequeñas esperanzas puestas en que pasar más tiempo con el castaño alegraría un poco su monótona vida.

Pero no podía culparlo ni forzarlo, si de verdad no quería verlo más.

—Deja, te entiendo. Te pagaré tu parte.

—No, está bien así.

—Escucha—se plantó el polaco—Haremos esto. Dame tu teléfono un momento.

El lituano desconfió unos segundos, pero le extendió el aparato. Tomasz tecleó algo rápidamente, y cuándo se lo devolvió, un número adornaba la pantalla.

—Haz lo que quieras con tu vida y con eso, pero si alguna vez quieres que te devuelva el favor... bueno, puedes llamarme. A lo sumo estaré en el trabajo o en la universidad.

Marius apretó con más firmeza su móvil. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Un placer conocerte, Tomasz—murmuró.

—Lo mismo digo—levantó una mano a modo de saludo—Adiós.

.

Marius lo observó irse caminando lentamente, haciendo aún más tortuosa la situación. Se había acobardado al último momento, ¿y qué? Le quedaba la segunda oportunidad de llamarlo (si es que tenía las agallas suficientes).

Lo observó irse, con la remera blanca ondeando un poco por el viento. Y esos cabellos dorados. Tragó saliva al recordar esa irresistible sensación cuando lo tuvo tan cerca a la salida del museo. O el cosquilleo que le generó el halago.

Pero el castaño estaba paralizado, mientras miraba como el otro de alejaba. Si iba a hacer algo, debía hacerlo en aquél momento. No sería lo mismo que llamarlo. ¡Tenía que aprovechar el mínimo coraje que le quedaba... si es que lo tenía!

Un par de metros más allá, Tomasz se puso alerta al escuchar los pasos apresurados detrás de él. No se volvió, sino que continuó su camino, aunque a un ritmo más lento.

Por segunda vez en el día, volvieron a agarrarlo del hombro fuertemente. Sólo que ésta vez lo hicieron girarse con brusquedad.

—¡Oh, joder! —gritó el lituano—¡Me rindo!

—¿¡Qué dices!? —Tomasz no entendía nada.

—¡Paséame por donde quieras, pero no hagas preguntas! —exclamó Marius, y se puso de puntas de pie para besarlo ferozmente.

El rubio pareció congelarse. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que se derretía contra el otro. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin besar a alguien, y ya casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía.

Ante esto, decidió dejarse llevar por lo que el lituano hacía. Lo abrazó por la cintura, pegándose más a su cuerpo. No entendía por qué el otro parecía cambiar de opinión tan rápido. De seguro era más indeciso de lo que su fachada faba a entender.

Pero, ¿qué sentido tenía pensar en eso en aquél momento? A Tomasz le estaba afectando. La situación le parecía muy irreal, aunque, ¿cómo podía ser así, si sentía el cuerpo de Marius y su presencia más real que su propio ser?

El polaco sintió como las manos del otro se le enganchaban en el borde de los jeans, a propósito.

—Aguanta un momento—pidió Tomasz, enredando las manos en los lacios cabellos castaños del menor—Ya sé a dónde te voy a llevar de paseo ésta noche.

Marius lo observó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿A dónde rayos lo llevaría?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó el mayor, burlón; a la vez que lo tomaba de la cintura para guiarlo a través de la ciudad.

—Te dije que no hicieras preguntas—aclaró el lituano, dejándose llevar.

.

Marius casi ronroneaba de gusto. Le encantaba estar entre el cuerpo de Tomasz y el colchón de la cama de éste.

Aunque no entendía como el polaco se aguantaba las de desnudarse y tomarlo allí mismo. Si hubiera sido por él, no podría haberse resistido. Al pareces, Tomasz era mucho menos atrevido de lo que parecía.

—No sabía que eras tan chapado a la antigua que ni siquiera tienes sexo en la primera cita—bromeó el lituano, rodeándole la cintura al otro con las piernas—Con todo respeto.

—Es cuestión de principios—se defendió Tomasz—Si no te gusta, ahí está la puerta.

Marius lo observó con una expresión indescifrable, y se lo quitó de encima. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, cerrándole detrás de sí.

El rubio permaneció escuchando, esperando sentir el portazo de la puerta del apartamento. Tenía el corazón casi en la garganta. ¡No esperaba que se fuera a ir de verdad! Se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó. En cambio, sólo escuchó el agua correr en el cuarto de baño.

Marius se asomó por la puerta, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo siento, puritano, es que tenía que ir~—comunicó, cerrando los ojos inocentemente.

Tomasz lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Pensé que de verdad te irías.

—No—negó con la cabeza para enfatizar sus palabras—Supongo que te daré una oportunidad. Sólo por lo que dijiste en el museo, no te creas.

El polaco sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche. O al menos la sonrisa más visible que podría haber dirigido. Marius se lanzó a abrazarlo, quedándose ahora arriba.

—¿Ya te enamoraste de mí? —lo molestó Tomasz.

—En tus sueños. Tendrás que esforzarte más.

Ambos rieron. Tomasz volvió a besarlo. Claro que no estaba enamorado, lo acababa de conocer.

Y estaba convencido de que iban a querer golpearse más de una vez, que iban a discutir enormemente, pero que probablemente no se arrepentiría de lo sucedido aquél día.

No estaba enamorado de Marius, pero presentía que eso pasaría en algún momento.

No estaba enamorado, pero quería seguir viéndolo.

No estaba enamorado, pero deseaba que aquél momento no acabase nunca.

* * *

 **Extra~.**

Halyna, la ucraniana con la cuál Tomasz vivía en un mismo piso, entró a su vivienda cargando con un montón de bolsas de supermercado. Se preguntó dónde estaría el polaco, ya que usualmente a esa hora lo encontraba en el pequeño sofá estudiando algún texto indescifrable (incluso cuando se conocía el idioma en el cuál estaba escrito).

—¿Tomasz? —llamó, no demasiado preocupada, porque podría estar en el baño o en su habitación. Tenía algo que avisarle.

Aguzó el oído, y escuchó un par de voces en la habitación de su amigo. Uno era él, pero la otra voz era desconocida para ella.

Sonrió, bastante alegre, y se preparó un té. ¡Ya era hora que el polaco llevara a alguien allí de visita!

Al pasar por el pasillo, escuchó detrás de la puerta. Podría jurar que esos dos, fuera quien fuese el otro tipo, se estaban besando. Intentando no reír, exclamó.

—¡Hola, Tomasz, ya estoy en casa! ¡Que te diviertas con tu amigo, pilluelo~!

Un súbito silencio se hizo en la otra habitación. Inmediatamente, se escuchó un insulto en polaco y un chillido de " _¿¡Quién es esa!? ¿¡Es tu madre!? ¿¡Vives con tu madre!?_ ", mientras Halyna se retiraba riendo indiscretamente.

 **Fin~**

* * *

La increíble Ucrania merecía aparecer :'D Espero que les haya gustado (En especial a Neam). Traté de hacer lo más "real" posible. En fin, gracias por leer~.

(Premio psicológico al que se de cuenta de quiénes eran la "pareja" con el nene en el museo è_e).


End file.
